School Buddies
by Mimi-A-Tachikawa
Summary: Another mimato though it is only part one. Not much romance in this part, just hinting. More to come in later parts. Please R


School Buddies  
  
~A/N~ Well here we are. Another Mimato story surprise surprise... well this also will have some Michi in it. I have actually had this story sitting up in my file folder since June but have been procrasinating over typing it up :-) And there was the fact that I worte it on yellow paper with a 4H pencil so you can barely see anything on the page unless you squint really hard and hold it at a certain angle under a certain light...Ha ha okay well I finally decided to sit down and type it up although it will have to be in parts (I am too busy with school to type the whole thing at once... and I also have some other fics to write) Well I hope you enjoy :-) Oh and a vote for my readers. Do you think I should write a Mimato Lemon? OR a Michi Lemon? Either email me at Mimi_A_Tachikawa@hotmail.com or write in the review yes no and to which one. ;-)  
  
  
Mimi sighed as she pushed a stray hair away from her face. She had left her English binder at home along with her homework assignment.   
"What a miserable day!" Mimi muttered as she walked away from her locker. She had had a terrible morning. Her alarm had failed to go off, she tripped on her cat and flew into her closet door, gaining a few bruises and creating a mess of her clothes. By the time she had chosen an outfit - a pink sundress with a white cardigan pulled over and white sandals - she had only half an hour left. When she had come downstairs, her mom had left to run errands, leaving Mimi with no choice but to walk to school. Twenty0five minutes of lonely self reflection. It probably would have killed her before but after the Digiworld and the U.S, Mimi hd changes. She was no longer as ditzy as before and had proven to be very intelligent in her studies at a high class private school in the USA. She had found a great interest in science to add to her strengths in english, art, languages and music. When she had returned to Japan last month, they had placed her in a Grade 10 class rather then Grade 9 becuase of her advanced learning. Now she shared classes with most of the old digidestined.  
Mimi walked into english class and placed her head on the desk.  
"What's wrong?" a soothing voice asked from beside her. Mimi peeked her head up until she could see the cool, blue eyes that belonged to Matt. How she loved those eyes, the depth that existed inside them. She had liked Matt since they had first travelled to the Digiworld but had never had the courage to say anything.   
Mimi opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the entrance of the teacher, Mrs. Kojiguchi  
"Good morning class." she said cheerfully. "I hope you have all completed your homework assignments. If you could all put them out on your desks now." she paused as the class pulled the story assignment out, then noticed Mimi had not moved. "What's the matter, Miss Tachikawa? Where is your story?"  
Mimi flinched. "Well you see..." she started as she blushed a deep pinl.  
"It's here, Mrs. Kojiguchi," Matt interrupted, passing his paper to Mimi. "I was jsut reading over it."  
"I see." replied Mrs. Kojiguchi. "Then pray do tell me where your assignment is Mr. Ishida."  
"I didn't do it." he lied.  
"Why not?" questioned Mrs. Kojiguchi, getting rather annoyed by Matt's indifference.  
"I just didn't have the time, okay? I have been bogged down in work the last few days. I haven't had time to even come close to finishing it all."  
"I see. Well then Yamato, I appreciate your honesty. Hand it in tomorrow morning and I will only dock off twenty percent."  
  
~A/N~ I know that sounds severe but thats what happens in my school ~  
  
"Yes Mrs. Kojiguchi."  
"Okay class, now turn to page 53 in the Tempest and we'll commence the oral reading."  
Matt glanced at Mimi, who was biting her lower lip as she rummaged through her school bag for her book.  
"Here. We can share." Matt whispered as he pulled her chair closer. Mimi smiled and replied with a thank you.   
When the lunch bell rang, Matt turned to Mimi. "I was thinking that rather than eat in the cafeteria we could go to the deli then eat at the park together." he stood up "and the others too." He added hastily.  
"That would be great." Mimi smiled. "Thank you for helping me out today. I really appreciate it."  
"It was nothing, really." Matt blushed slightly. 'Why wouldn't I help a girl as beautiful, sweet and kind as you.' he thought to himself. "Besides I couldn't let you ruin your perfect mark in english. I don't mind getting an eighty now and then." Matt attempted an air of indifference.  
"Well thank you all the same, I owe you one." Turning around, Mimi gave Matt a quick hug then blushed as she realised what she had done.   
"Really it was no problem." Matt wished that Mimi hadn't let go so quickly. He loved the scent of her perfume and the way her long chestnut hair flowed down her back, the ends curling into perfect ringlets. He loved the way it framed her face, still slightly flushed, her eyes glowing with warmth.  
"Are you listening, Matt?" Mimi asked Matt, turning her head to look at him. Matt's head snapped up. "Huh?"  
"I asked you what the story you handed in for me was about."  
"Oh it's about the Digiworld and our adventures there. I did a good job on it so you're sure to get an A, don't worry."  
Mimi sighed. Yet again her friends misunderstood her, once again thinking she was that shallow, thinking all she cared about was herself. 'Why can't they see that I have changed?' Mim looked away from Matt. "But what about you, Matt? You still have to hand in a story tomorrow." Mimi paused. "You can use my story if you want to."  
"That would really help. I still have a ton of algebra homework to get through and nedd all the time I can get to study for my frnech test."  
"Would you like some help studying? I have the same test tomorrow and I know the material quite well and I would be more than glad to help."  
"That would be great!" Matt said as he opened the deli's door. "Why don't you come over to my house after school?"  
"Just let me check with my mom first." Mimi replied as she took her pink cellphone from her bag and joined the line. After a brief discussion, she hung up the phine with a smile on her face.  
"I'm going to take it she agreed to let you come over." Matt commented as he paid for his sandwich.   
"Whta ever gave you that idea?"Mimi asked with an innocent look before a wide grin grew on her face. "Of course I can. Mimi paid for her sandwich as well then followed Matt over to the park.   
Mimi grabbed a seat beside the fountain. IN the water below shone many bright copper pennies. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a twoonie (a two dollar coin) and threw it over her shoulder *I wish Matt would kiss me*  
Matt walked over and joined Mimi beside the fountain, looking at te twoonie she had thrown in. "You know, Mimi, most people throw in pennies."  
Mimi blushed. "well that was the only coin I had."  
"Well I hope the wish was worth it, for that much money." Matt said with a laugh, taking a bite off his sandwich as Mimi removed her cardigan and sat down on one of the benches by the fountain.   
Mimi blushed again. 'It will be if it comes true.' she though as she nibbled on her sandwich. A moment of silence followed before something clicked in her mind. "Where are the others? Weren't they suppose to join us?"   
Matt paused hesitantly. "Well I talked to them about it but Sora and Tai weren't sure if they had soccer practice, Izzy had a computer club meeting and Joe... I have no idea."  
Mimi smiled. So Matt knew that they would be alone. Maybe... Mimi shook her head. No Matt was just being her friend, just like always.  
Matt glanced over to see Mimi shaking her head. "What's the matter?" he asked, concerned.  
Mimi grinned sheepishly. "Oh nothing. It's jus tthat the deli put regular mustard on my sandwich instead of dijon."   
Matt ducked his head and smiled. That was his Mimi. She might have changed a lot since summer camp but somethings jsut stayed the same. Matt watched as Mimi stood up and began to throw pieces of bread from her sandwich to the ducks swimming in the pond. He watched as the sun shone on her hair, making it look like it was dark strands of gold falling down her back. Her eyes were shining and a small smile flitted across her lips as a monarch butterfly landed on her shoulder. It was a perfect picture, well except for the fact that the orange clashed witht he pink dress.   
Matt's brow furrowed. What had made him think that? It seemed that Mimi's fashion conscience had rubbed off on him.   
Mimi's laughter tore him from his thoughts. "You look like my grandfather when you scowl like that!" Matt laughed too and remarked in a stereotypical old man voice. "What was that, dearie? I didn't have my hearing aid on!" Her silvery laughter filled Matt's ears followed closely by the pattering of rain drops.  
Mimi's eyes widened. "Oh no! Not rain. We still have a twenty minute walk back to school!"  
Matt pulled off his green button up shirt, handing it to Mimi. "It will keep you a little dryer." Mimi took the shirt from Matt, smiling gratefully, She looked him over. He was wearing a white tank top that showed his muscular arms. His spiked hair was plastered close to his face by the rain. 'He is so cute!' Thought Mimi but then chasticed herself, 'as half the school's population of girls have already noticed. I don't stand a chance with him against some of those picture perfect girls.  
They ran up the front steps to the shelter of the overhang. Mimi removed the now soaked green shirt and held it out to him. Matt took it with a smilw, ringing out the excess water and slipping it back on. Mimi laughed and pushed a strat hair away from her face. "I must look like a drowned rat right now. What will everybody think?"  
Matt looked at her. "You look great. I guarentee that you';; attract everybody's attention. " 'Just like always.' Matt thought, resentfully. He had lost track of the number of times guys had come up to him to ask for Mimi's phone number and other personal questions.   
"Do you think so? Thanks Matt. You are so sweet!" Mimi gave Matt ahug then backed away in disgust. The entire front of her dress was wet from Matt's clothing. Matt coughed then recognized the second bell ringing inside the school. "Oh no, we're late!"  
Mimi shrugged. "Don't worry. WE have Performing arts this afternoon. Mr. Okada won't care if we are late."  
"You're right. Well then come with me to my locker so I can grab some gel to fix my hair."  
"I have some gel in my bag." Mimi said as she handed the bottle to him. "Besides by the time you find your gel in that black hole you call a locker, school will be over,"  
"Funny." Commented Matt as he brushed some gel through his blond hair then motioned for Mimi to follow him down the hall to the auditorium where Performing Arts was held.  
Matt opened the door slowly then walked in with his all so cool attitude, Mimi following with her I was late? look on.  
Mr. Okada looked up from his attendance folder. "I'm glad you made it to class." He said smiling, with no trace of sarcasm in his voice. "I see you got stuck in the rain so I don't think you will need to go get late slips. Find a seat in the bleachers (Rows of cushioned seat actually. They are really comfortable) if you would."  
  
(~A/N~ Mr. Okada may seem incredable but I have a teacher who is exactly like that, doesn't care what you do in class, or if you show up on time)  
  
Matt looked at the class already sitting and saw Tai sitting beside Sora. He looked over at Mimi who was already making her way up to sit beside Sora, and decided to sit beside Tai.  
Tai watched as Matt approached, grinning. "So you got stuck in the rain, eh? Where were you at lunch? I thought you told Sora and me to meet you in the cafeteria."  
"I forgot about that. Mimi and I decided to go to the deli then to the park fountain to eat lunch."  
"What else happened?" Tai whispered, his grin widening as he received a blank look from Matt. "Come on I saw howt the front of Mimi's dress was wet when the erst of her was dry. What were you two doing?"  
Matt blushed. "It was a hug, that's all."  
"Yeah, sure whatever." replied Tai sarcastically, not believing a word Matt sadi,  
"Just mind your own business, ati!" Matt said a little too loudly, causing everybody to stare back at him. "Sorry," he said sheepishly as both Sora and Mimi began to laugh.  
"Not much has changed since the Digiworld, has it? asked Mimi to Sora, a grin on her face. Sora laughed at her comment then silenced Mimi as Mr. Okada walked into the room with a huge stack of papers.  
"Ooh." Mimi squealed in delight. "I've been looking forward to the Okada awards all year. Even if they are sometimes sarcastic, they are supposed to be hilarious!"   
"Now as everybody knows, we have only two weeks left of school and every year at this time, I come up with some amusing coments about each of my students, a few for some." Mr. Okada began. "The first award is the 'I forgot to change out of my soccer sweats and it smells!' award which goes to Tai Kamiya."  
"Hey! I don't smell!" Tai said defensively as everybody laughed.  
"The next award is the most talkative person award, which goes to..."  
"Mimi!" a student named Warren yelled out from the front row.  
"I find that offensive, Warren." Mimi yelled back to him.  
"No, It's Matt Ishida." corrected Mr. Okada with a grin.  
The students laughed. Matt was the quietest person in the class. Matt smiled sheepishly as he accepted his award.  
"The 'I can't sing one note it I tried....I have to sing a million' award goes to Mimi Tachikawa."  
Mimi blushed then went to receive her award, bowing extravagently.  
"Next, the 'I'm not a girly-girl, I'm a rough and tumble tomboy so leave me alone to my flower arranging' award goes to..."  
"Sora!" a loud chorus of voices cried out. Mr. Okada nodded in agreement.  
The list went on and on and the stack gradually diminiushed.  
"Okay class. This last award is for two people. I just couldn't help adding it in. " Mr Okada said, glancing up at Matt with an evil g;eam in his eye. "The 'we make the cutest couple but refuse to admit it to ourselves' award goes to Mimi and Matt.  
Matt walked down glaring at Mr. Okada while Mimi's face was scarlet. When the two accepted their award, they both turned to Mr. Okada and said at the same time. "I'll get you for this!" which caused the class to break out in laughter.  
  
  
More to come. This relaly wasn't much of the romance but don't worry becuas enext part Mimi goes over to matt's house. I just can't write anymore. My hands and eyes are hurting :-)  
  
  



End file.
